Do what you must!
by AngelicalNote
Summary: "Shadowhunters are not to be trusted. They left my family for death." She shouted, enraged. She herself is a Nephilim and doesn't trust her own kind. But with her situation, can she turn to him for help, or the shadowhunters who are traitors to her?
1. Chapter 1

Do what you must

I clambered over the rocks hastily. My breath came out unsteadily and harsh. My fingers were numb from the cold and in various places my body bled. My hands were crusted from dried blood and dirt. The dirt stung where it touched my open wounds. I felt dirtied all over and my hair was a mess, unwashed and clearly filthy from dried blood and dirt that attached itself there. My bare feet was scratched from the unkind ground and left a trail of blood where I touched the earth. The white nightgown was tinged in dirt that soiled its pure colour.

Once the rough surface of the large rocks was gone, I was instantly on my sore aching feet and running. My arms propelled me faster, but my muscles contracted painfully, wanting to rip me to the ground in exhaustion of overuse. I disobeyed its commands that ripped through me in waves of agonizing pain. My head spun, exhaustion was a pain and being lightheaded doesn't help you on your feet either. I wanted to grip at my head to try and minimize the pain, but my heart raced and the danger behind me, so very close, kept me from curling into a ball and clutching myself in comfort.

The ground here didn't pity my feet. It was rough and at some points, sharp edged that scratch my feet and made them bleed. I winced at the contact on the ground but still I pressed forward. My flailing dark blood coloured hair trailed after me in the cold embrace of the night. The moon was pitiless, providing light, but not for me. I ducked under the coverage of the trees that darkened the surroundings immensely. The moon could no longer work against me this way. I dodged tree trunks and fallen thick branches twice the size of my thin waist. The ground here was smoother, but still unyielding on my poor feet.

I screamed when I was taken down to the ground. Face hit the mud, covering only half my face. I clawed the ground, as if trying to wrench myself out from underneath the heavy body that was on top of me. I heard it snicker with amusement but having one of its talons stab me right in the side. I screamed, my voice piercing through the eerie forest, but still unanswered by the reply of silence. It yanked it out of me, easily earning another near enough full scream from me.

I was lucky on one account. This thing was not poisonous.

I slowly turned onto my side, showing my vulnerability. Its black body was coiled, slowly trapping me with its long snake like tail. It hissed, tongue edging from its mouth and licked my face. Its snout was long, easily reptile-like, and its long body was on all fours, another idealist for representing a crocodile. But this 'crocodile' had black eyes, really black eyes that had no pupil. It was sinister and foul, breath stank like rotten corpses from the ancient times. Blood encrusted teeth and talons yellow and glistened with fresh blood.

My blood.

Embedded into its back was a seraph blade, it had done little affect to slow this creature. I narrowed my eyes and struck out with my foot which slammed into its cheek with force that sent it sprawling on the floor at my side. I stood and reached out and grasped the seraph blade in my injured fighting hand and yanked it free. It screeched, obviously that had done some damage. I expertly twirled it around my fingers, dripped it blade down, and plunged it into the top of its head. It writhed about, attempt to throw me off and away from the blade that embedded into its thick head.

It swung its tail and I slammed into a tree. I hissed in pain and held my now dislocated arm. Thank god it wasn't the other one. With one closed eye I looked at the creature that narrowed it's jet black eyes at me. It advanced quickly, but I was a little quicker. I was on its back, grasping the hilt of the blade in my hand and trying to force it further in its skull so that it can finally be killed. It writhed again, attempting to throw me off of its back; I held on and kept applying pressure into my hand to drive it through.

It screeched, I wanted to clam my hands over my ears but reframed from it. I kept applying pressure to the blade, willing it to drive through, begging that it would. It slipped further inside, and I knew I was gaining steady progress. My muscles in my right arm ached with the overuse of muscle power, but I kept at it and saw it sink in further. Suddenly I was against a tree. My head hurt, and I felt the trickle of blood run freely down my face. I gasped in pain, but didn't cry out. My dislocated arm really ached painfully, but until this demon was taken care of, I can't attend to it.

It kept its distance this time, swinging its tail unhappily. Its sharp edge struck at me, missing each time by just a millimeter. The blade hilt winked at me in the moonlight through the canopy. It was now or never. I stood up, stumbling a couple of times before fully gaining my balance. I breathed heavily and painfully. Nothing else expected there. I was in a right state. I charged, dodging the advancing tail, grabbed the hilt and pushed with all my might through its skull. It shrieked ear piercingly that this time I fell to the floor with my only moving arm clamming over my ear that wasn't pushed against the ground.

I kept my eyes shut tight. I heard it writhe around, striking trees before it finally took full effect. Its bad energies doubled onto itself, recoiling and sunk away, turning over and over until it was finally gone. I opened my eyes, slowly sitting up, looking at the winking blade in the moonlight. It shone a light blue, but nearly invisible. Its blade had etched carvings, a name written in a rune. My mother's named was carved into it, but now, by the angel watch over her soul, should be residing in heaven, where she sought to be.

It took a lot for me to heave myself off the ground. I struggled to stay upright, but I managed. I retrieved the blade from where it stuck in the ground and I kept its blade poised at the ready. I kept wincing whenever I made a sudden movement that caught wrong and sent my left arm into a painful spasm. I ignored it as much as I could. Only wishing to be inside a safe house, where no night could easily select off some more powerful predators, just waiting to engross me for their appetite.

I know at least two hours or more had slipped by when I staggered onto somebody's lawn. Flowers pushed through the earth, eagerly waiting for their blossoming moments. The home was large, a manor, and beating from it was like a cultivated aura of peace. I happened to stumble upon a home that wasn't just inviting and welcoming, but strict and foremost the class of a warlock. Warlocks are usually pretty strict and always upholding deals, well from me experience with a stubborn warlock.

I stepped back, banging against the trunk of a tree and slid to its base. I kept a firm grasp upon my weapon, although I could feel that my blood and the demons made it harder to obtain a steady grasp. My chest heaved heavily. I might have a rid or two broken. I winced when I breathed too deeply, but it hurt to move anything as I decided to get comfortable where I sat. I watched the darkness roll and collapsed like a defeated demon. Hordes of shapes danced in my face, but there was nothing there when I looked more closely. Exhaustion was beginning to form, and I knew I couldn't resist it this time. It was too empowering and unforgiving that it wasn't accepting the answer no this time.

I half shut my lids and saw lights burst alive. They danced in my blurred vision and dared to try and grasp my attention. It was worth nothing. I thought I saw someone stand in the doorway of the house, but I wasn't sure. Maybe the darkness decided to represent more shapes to me again. I don't know. I could barely register the blade in my hand; it felt empty, light and weightless. I had to look down at my hand just to see that I was holding it, holding it so tightly that my knuckles went white.

I looked back to the manor, it was so blurry. I thought I could see endless dark shapes in the windows. They were distorted and smudged together too, the windows were. My vision kept going in and out, between fuzzy to blurry and really unclear. Everything was calming, soothing to my nerves. The moon, it looked like it held a large grin as if thinking that it had won over me. The stars twinkled with delight, the tress rustled in the wind, all which were sneering at me; as if glad that I was in the state I was in.

XxX

I felt alive but I was blinded by darkness. My chest rose gently and then relaxed in the steady rhythm when adrenaline doesn't decide to increase the rating of your heart. I lifted my hand to my face. It wasn't bloodied, but perfect as if no mark tainted them. My white scars that were supposed to be on the back of my hand and my wrist were no longer there. I was free of those runes that tainted my skin. I felt light as a feather, ready to sore through the world. But I couldn't bring myself to do that, no matter how tempting. It was because, I couldn't feel anything. Not a single pain, not even when my fingertips touch one another.

The pounding in my head was nothing. It didn't exist. The wound that was dealt to my side by that demon, fully healed, nothing there. Not even a scar to prove I was ever attacked. The white nightgown I had raced outside my home with, it was clean, dirt free, returned to its former state of whiteness. I panicked. Something obviously wasn't right. I checked all of my arms that I could, not a single rune scar was against my pale complexion. No sign of me ever being a Nephilim was placed upon my body.

I wriggled my toes. I know I wriggled my toes because I ordered my body to do it. But I didn't feel it. I didn't feel them scrape against each other. No movement, I just couldn't feel it. When I touched my head, there was nothing. Not a single sense of ever being touched. Being not able to feel anything I touched, I was surprised to know that I couldn't smell either, or hear. Everything was too peaceful; I thought I had completely lost it. I know my chest began to heave quickly, I know I was panicking. But I couldn't feel my panicking stage; I couldn't feel the rise and fall of my chest. I could only see it.

I only stared ahead of me because I thought someone turned on a light bulb or something. It was not the light at the end of the tunnel kind of light. It was a ball of light and inside was a silhouette, a figure of a man. Be it man or woman, I really couldn't tell. But no falling or rising of wind blew long hair, it blew short. Wind? I could feel no wind, but I saw the nightgown I wore ripple in the gentle breeze. The light made it impossible to see anything that could tell me what this person looked like. Mystery it shall remain. Who appeared to me in this dark void did not want me to see what they appear to look like.

Wide broad shoulders with large muscular arms, legs that stuck together, but too large in muscle to be a female, with the structure of the body, I could tell that easily belonged to no woman. This person was a man by body structure. I gazed at him, trying hard to see through the light, but found myself unable to. He just remained there, in that ball of light, as if it protected him from the darkness that surrounds me. He looked so close to me, but at the same time, was so far away. Would I even be able to reach him?

_Do you think that you are welcomed here?_ I heard a voice say to me inside of my mind. All I could do was presume it had come from him. I hadn't realized I was holding out my hand and I withdrew it and kept it by my side. _Turn back._ He pointed behind me and I looked. Back there was nothing but darkness. I looked back to him and couldn't find a voice to tell him that I couldn't. That it was all too dark there. _Turn back _He echoed.

I glanced back again, only to find that the darkness had subsided somewhat. I took a step forward, gaining confidence somewhere within me. I looked back to him; he appeared to encourage me, willing me to go down that path. He obviously didn't want me to go down his path that he blocked. I glanced to the subsiding path that the darkness leapt away from, as if it were stung by a sharp point. I kept walking down it, occasionally looking over my shoulder to see him, he was still there.

His silent encouragement kept me going down that path. The more I walked the more I could feel. I felt the beating of my heart as it raced to meet the excitement that allowed the adrenaline to pump through my veins. I touched my fingertips and I could feel the smoothness of them. My long hair I felt through the wind that blew against me. My legs were cold against it, but it was welcoming. I turned back round; he seemed even more of a distance away. But the more I walked this path, the more I felt like continuing. My hearing returned, I could hear the singing of birds and the crashing of water. I could feel dampness but I ignored it.

A light had turned into an image. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I wanted to be there. I reached out towards it; I wanted to touch it with my new found senses. I wanted to hear what was there, wanting to feel and to smell what it was all like. I longed for that, to be able to see, to hear, to smell and to feel all of it. The light grew becoming larger than anything I've ever seen. Something hit against my chest like familiarity. How much I longed to be there right now. I couldn't think of anything else, nothing crossed my mind but to be there. Just that one place that had appeared down the dark path, I had so feared before.

I took one step and found myself falling. I was able to hear since arriving at this place, my voice that had burst through my throat, as if I've never know about its existence before. As I fell, I felt all kinds of pain all over my body. My hands flew to my throat as if I was being chocked. I couldn't breathe; I longed for breath but couldn't grasp it. I hated it. Really hated it. I could barely breathe, I wanted to turn back, but falling was only a one way option. I looked up, could see nothing but darkness. Now I wished to be back in that darkness, with him. And instead of him sending me back here, I wish he would take me down that path he forbade me from going down. But all of a sudden... my descent stopped painfully and I was coughing so rapidly, I couldn't take in enough oxygen.


	2. Chapter 2

Do what you must

I rolled onto my hands and knees, coughing rapidly, too rapidly that no oxygen enlightened inside my lungs. After a short while, but felt too long, I was weaving as I sucked in breath to regain what I had lost. My lungs were on fire but the more oxygen that I inhaled the more that it decreased into a little pain. My head was light but soon regained itself now that oxygen was pumping into the brain. I remained on hands and knees starting at the ground. It was a thick lovely carpet coloured blue. Under my hands it was soft and inviting. I think I could snooze on this.

I felt no pain, well not as much. My dislocated arm was fixed. My sides and places that were formerly cut were bandaged tightly. It felt like a layer of skin. Some bits of my hair fell over my shoulders and landed neatly on the carpeted floor. I could see it all matted and thick with blood. I sneered with disgust and thought long and hard about taking a long bath. If I could move that is. I watched my dark red hair with nothing better to look at. I couldn't move because I felt pain if I did, but my arms wobbled from the weight that they held.

Some large rough feeling hands slowly got me to sit on the backs of my legs. They were as gentle as possible. The smoothed down my arm sending a tingling up them, slowly removing the pain. A second later they disappeared and I heard the shuffling of feet moving away. I remained in that place as if I was spaced out. I felt spaced out, but I knew that the pain was making me immobile. The footsteps returned and a muscled hand held an offered cup below my nose.

"Drink this." I was instructed by a deep voice.

Without looking up, I took the cup and drained the mixture. It was rather sickening to my stomach and I nearly gagged it out. The back of my hand held it in my mouth and I swallowed. Slowly I felt my strength returning to me and this time I looked up to gaze into the eyes of a warlock. My eyes widened but I didn't cringe back in distaste. He had smooth looking skin with no wrinkles under his eyes. Those dark eyes were watching me with some profound interest. He had bright hair considering his darkly coloured eyes. What he wore was simple, a white shirt clung to his muscular body and his blue jeans weren't baggy, they showed the power in those legs.

"You died for a few moments that I thought I had lost you for a second there." He placed the cup on a surface to my left. He picked something else up from that surface and was squashing something with an herb smashed. He was quick, really quick and I couldn't identify what he had put in there because he instantly crushed them together. "You're a fast healer." He looked up at me. "It was admirable, what you had done. But very stupid." Was he lecturing me? I was a Nephilim, and he was a warlock, why did he care?

"I... Who are you?" He was back to crushing those herbs together again.

"Nickolas Patron, a warlock..." he looked to me. "...as you've already guessed." He was crushing the herbs again. "Your wounds were from a Novak demon, highly powerful. Take it from me; it's a compliment that you managed to survive that." He leant forward with the mixture on his fingertips. He had opened the bandages at my side and soothed it over it and I hissed in pain. "If I used my magic to heal you, the Novak demons will be here, and then we're both dead. Besides..." He looked at my face as he soothed more of it over the wound. "...it works just as good as my magic can." He smiled.

He sat back on his knees and smiled at his work. He wiped his hands on a towel that lay against the side of him and had replaced the herb bowl back on the surface beside me. Only the wound at my side was sore, the rest I couldn't feel. He had got up and walked away again. He came back holding a bowl in his hands and passed it over to me. I smiled when I saw that it was soup with no large lumps. Obviously he thought that my body wasn't prepared to take in solid foods yet, since he said that I had died for a few moments.

Someone came pounding down the stairs. Heavy footsteps. Male. I gave the now finished bowl back to Nickolas who had taken it into the kitchen. From out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone fling themselves on the sofa on my right. I could feel someone's eyes stare at me with interest. I tried to keep my pounding heart steady and I reframed from turning to stare back at who was there. Nickolas came back in and I saw him gave an amused glance to the person who sat staring at me.

"That's impolite Richet."

"She's Nephilim right?" Richet asked.

"Yes, died on our lawn last night and is alive this morning." Nickolas sat in front of me again and examined the rest of my wounds. "Heals fast... she's extraordinary." He tilted my head to the side, touching the cut that hid under my hair. "Nothing is more than scars now." He removed his hand. "All but that side injury, Novak demons are always too dangerous when they sink their talons into you. Thank god those demons aren't one of the poisonous ones."

"We had a Nephilim family living as our neighbours on the other side of that small forest, didn't we?" Nickolas nodded. "Are you their daughter? They've been meaning to show us their daughter for a while now."

"Richet..." Nickolas stated warningly. "Ease your questions, boy! She needs to rest, not be interrogated." He stood up. "Prepare another healing drink..." He looked to Richet seeing that he stayed seated. "Richet, make the drink you idiot." Richet got off the sofa and went into the kitchen. "Come, onto the sofa, girl." He helped me up, carefully lowered me onto the seat. He was instantly checking my side wound again, making sure that the thing hadn't become worse.

Richet came back in with a new batch of healing tea. A cold one that was like ice to my bones when I drank it. When I handed the cup back to him, I noticed that he was similar in looks to Nickolas. Dark eyes were surrounded by smooth looking tanned skin. His hair was golden blonde, shining like a halo in the lighting. He was slender and muscular, wearing a shirt that was tight against him but jeans that were just as tight. He smiled at me; it filled me with warmth that had somehow gotten rid of the coldness inside of me. When he walked back to the kitchen, I had watched him go. Nice ass.

Nickolas chuckled. "Loads have that reaction towards him, my son and my apprentice." I looked to him just as his hand struck his head. "He has no idea how much his looks alone are a weapon."

"He's your son?" He nodded. "And you're apprentice?" Again another nod. "He must be all study and no fun."

He laughed a proper laugh. "If that boy pays as half as much in his magic as he does party and flirt, he'll be as strong as I am." My eyes widened. I could sense the power in Nickolas; he was a strong warlock, really strong. I've never felt such power within anyone before. But the way he talks of his son. Richet barely studies and knows little on magic? Now that is a new kind of warlock I know of. "As I can see, I struggle to get that boy's head in a spell book. Got any ideas, I'm all ears."

"Tried grounding him?" His eyebrow went up. "Tell him he's not allowed to party or see girls until he has done his study, tried that?" By the expression on his face, I don't think he knew what the word punishment is. So grounding must be a little more difficult for him to understand. "It's punishment; if he doesn't do his study then he can't party or flit. Fair trade, it's how I was brought up."

"You were brought up with you not being allowed to party till you know how to fight?"

"Correct. I wasn't allowed to do a damn thing until I had my knowledge of fighting and how to fight first. If I wanted to party or celebrate anything, I'd have to master these beforehand."

"Harsh. Parents must be good at parenting."

Before I could answer, Richet had dropped down on the sofa next to me. I rolled my eyes at him. If this guy was no study and all about his dick, then I need to not help with flirting. Cute guy and all, but no way am I putting my life in his hands if he's that poorly trained. I don't blame the father; it's the son who's doing it all. Okay, father didn't really help, but the boy should have known to get studying if he's a warlock. The guy must be stupid if he didn't study jack shit. It's not right for a warlock to do nothing and be weak.

"What did I miss?" Richet asked putting his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Oh it's nothing. Well nothing that you would be interested in, anyways." Nickolas replied. Richet frowned a little. "So, you never quite told us about yourself." He said turning on me.

"My name's Phoenix Swan."

"How old are you, Phoenix?" Richet immediately asked.

"Err... seventeen."

"Serious?" His eyes were wide. "My god, you're so young, but your beauty... my word."

"Richet, don't get any ideas." His father laughed. "You're part of the Swan family? We know them, close friends. They loved the downworlders, every one of them did. Other Nephilim looked down on them for that, but their reputation was highly recommended considering the extraordinary gifts your family holds. Their gifts were the only thing to save them from being shamed from the rest of the Nephilim. No downworlder hated them; we were all about harmonizing together with your family. Well, only the ones who know them of course." He looked to me. "Ah, you must be drained. Richet, show her to a room."

Richet stood and brought me up with him. "Be careful with her." His father said just as he swung me up into his arms. He laughed as I screamed a little in surprise. He walked out the living room, up the stairs and into a room painted blue. There was little in here, a bed which Richet gently placed me on, a wardrobe and a cabinet. He winked at me and pointed at the end of the bed and walked out the room. I glanced at what he pointed to and noticed that it was my nightgown, fixed and cleaned. I took gentle care in picking it up and replacing the clothes I wore with it.

I noticed that it was more clinging to my body than before. It hugged my body as if holding on for dear life. As if the material was glad that I was okay and back on my familiar body. It was odd feeling that, but it felt right with my clothes. I looked at the bed for a few moments before climbing in it. Patron, yeah that surname was familiar to me. The guy is familiar too, the father is, I saw him in a photograph with my mother and father. They stood with others. Others I hadn't met but recognized what they are. Give me a photograph and I can say the last names by memory.

XxX

_You're back here again?_ I turned around to see the silhouette surrounded by the light again. I think he frowned, I didn't see it because of the light, but I think I felt it. _But you're not dead this time. How can it be?_ How can it be indeed! If I was dead last time I had come here, does that mean I'm dead again? But he had said I wasn't dead, but I met him when I had before, so why am I here again? Why am I seeing him again? He was silent all of a sudden, perhaps thinking on how I'm here. If I thought about it, I would never come up with an answer. _What's your name?_

I blinked my eyes. "Phoenix Swan." It just came out. I hadn't meant to have said my name, but it just flowed out. If he asked any kind of questions, does that mean all answers would just flow out? It was surprising to me how I'm able to talk here when last time I hadn't been able to. But even more surprising was when he asked a question, I answered without wanting to.

_You're parents came this way._ That surprised me entirely. My heart had stopped for a moment. _If you're going after them forget it, we can't return a soul that has already crossed. _I wanted to tell him I wasn't here for my parents, but I found out I couldn't. Why couldn't I speak? I spoke before. _You can't speak unless I ask you questions._ Oh, that answers it. What a controlling bastard. I don't care how husky and nice his voice sounds, it's not nice to keep people from speaking their minds and then forcing them to speak when he sees fit. _Oh? That's how you see it?_

"Yes it is!" He did ask a question and I replied. I clamped my hands over my mouth. All his questions demand only that truth comes out of my mouth. And he could read my mind all along. That really is invading my privacy. That totally sucks. Nothing's secret from others anymore. If this guy can read it, nothing's a secret. Oh crap, he knows I called him a controlling bastard. I don't think that's good.

_An insult is never good, but lucky for you I can't do a thing about it._ Oh that's good. Crap. Brain, stop working, right now! _You don't want that, you'll be dead._ Oh, shut up you asshole, I don't need you to tell me anything. He laughed. Did my insides just turn into jelly? Because that felt wrong and right in so many ways. _Falling for me and you're not even dead._ I think he smirked proudly at that. It isn't a see it's a feel, and I can feel that he is arrogant as well as a controlling hazard. If only he could ask questions so I can speak my answers and not have hi reading my delicate private mind. So get out of my mind now, you alien invader.

_I'm not an alien invader._ Quirk the eyebrow. I'm not that stupid. And yeah, you are an alien invader. You're foreign to my mind. _That does not prove I am an alien invader. _Yes it does. My mind does not know you, so screw you and accept the outcome. You are an alien invader and you love to spy on people's thoughts. _You wanted me to ask questions so you can speak allowed, right?_ Yes, that is all I damn want. I think I'm going to get a punishment for this now. I can feel that smirk across his face. _You're right, and you can't do a thing about it. _Oh no, even pleading or begging won't do a thing. _Fallen for me?_

If you think I've fallen for the dead dog, think again, is what I wanted to say, but I came out with, "Yes!" Damn it. Stop this already. I know he smirked proudly. He was abusing his power now. I know he's abusing it, but no one can damn well stop him. I don't know what he is, but I think he guards the path of going to the next plane. But damn him for torturing me, damn him for only letting me spill the truth, and damn him for keeping me here.

_I'm not keeping you here._ Yeah you are. _Am not!_ Are too! _I am not!_ Oh, stop being stubborn and admit it. _I am not keeping you here, and I'm not being stubborn, you are._ Oh flipping shut up. _Ha, no way, I've not had fun like this in years._ Just how old are you? _Old, older than you girly! _Don't call me girly. _I can call you what I want. _Go away. _Can't! _Get me out of here then. _You brought yourself here; I can't do anything to get you back._ Fuck off, this is stupid. _Do you like my company?_

No! "Yes!" Fuck.

_Want to see me?_

Get real, as if! "Yes!" Damn it, fucking shut up.

He laughed. _Want to play with me? _

"Define play." What the fuck? Seriously, what the hell?

_Oh you know what I mean._ Well I know he's not on about playing with Barbie dolls or action men. I know he's not on about playing in the water. He's on about playing in a sexual way. He smirked. _You're not that stupid, point for you. _Yeah, point for me, but no points for you. Before you ask that question, you're right, you have got points. Another smirk. Damn him to hell. _I'm sure that damning me won't do a thing to help you. _Yeah I bet it won't. _Well, want to play with me?_

"What? No!" I can tell he was surprised by that. Even I was surprised by that. Well not really. He's not another guy, nothing special about him.

_Nothing special? I can show you how special I am if you like. _Fall into a ditch. _I can fly out._ Fine, clip your wings and fall into a ditch that you can't climb out of. _You hate me that much?_ It's not a matter of hating you. _Then what is it then?_

"It's just the matter that you're completely incompetent to talk to."

_I don't do good talking, I only direct and guide people._ Guide people with his hands to unwanted areas. _Hey!_ Only the truth! _Actually you'll be surprised that I don't guide people in that area of ability. Going on people's personality is where I guide people to specific locations that they are needed to go. _I'll guide myself back because I think I feel the sun coming up. _Sure you don't want me to help you like last time? _

And I crash and burn like last time? "No thanks"

_Oh be sure that we'll be meeting each other sooner than you expect._I turned to look at him. He still remained in that bright all of light. I heard a snap and I was falling once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Do what you must

I woke with a startle, jolting upright in the bed. The room was a mess, as if I had a midnight visitor. The balcony doors were closed tight and the other door to the hallway was left closed. The place had no feel to it. No existence apart from my own. It was like I was the first visitor in this room. I frowned before shaking my head. Glamour? Or is it really entirely a mess? It was no glamour. It was truly a mess. I couldn't believe how it happened. I climbed out of the bed to examine the damage. The wooden wardrobe was in splinters. The cabinet that was opposite the bed was in the same condition. The glass was in pieces on the balcony overhang. Whatever happened had happened on the inside of the room. A circle was scoured black on the ground. Inside that circle it was all clean; everything else was incomparable to that centre.

I crouched down and gently touched over the black circle. This was an existence all too different of a kind that I've been exposed to. Its power was amazing, something completely different. This was impossible. Was something out of this world even possible? It couldn't be. The magnitude of this kind of power could easily help sort out things on this planet. What kind of person holding this kind of power would be doing inside of the room I currently reside within? Now that makes me think entirely. What could I be possibly wanted for? Is somebody watching me right this minute? Or something else? But possibly… what?

The generating power from the circle was incredible and still I remain awestruck. But I knew that nothing would come to me no matter how much I try to obtain answers for what this being could be. I was stuck, probably stuck for all time, until the answers were shown to me. I stood up finally acknowledging that nothing more could be done. I took a glance down at myself. A white nightgown… How promising. Even though I missed wearing my own clothes, but this type of clothing wasn't going to be appropriate for anything. It's something to sleep in, not to walk around in.

I exited the bedroom and found the hallway empty of life. The power that was humming downstairs must be from Nickolas. Richet's power wasn't that powerful and it doesn't hum like this. Nickolas must be awake whereas his flirtatious son must still be asleep. Taking in that factor I found myself walking down the stairs and into the living room where I found the source of power. Nickolas was busy preparing a bag of items. Food, clothing, weapons for a Nephilim… What would he be doing with Nephilim weaponry?

"Did you have a nice sleep, Phoenix?" He didn't even look at me when he spoke.

"It was pleasant enough."

"Nightmares…?" He looked to me. "Perhaps visiting someone you hadn't want to see again?" He put a hand to his chin and looked into space. "That would be classed as a nightmare."

"No. I had no visitations in my dreams. It wasn't a nightmare but I can't call it a dream either." He looked at me again. Something odd was in his expression. Some form of knowledge that I wouldn't even be able to guess. I couldn't quite understand what he was thinking or what his mind had made up for him. Either way he knew something that I didn't.

"So you visited no one to earn a visitor in your bedroom?" A visitor in my bedroom? Was that what caused the black scorch marks on the carpet? I was speechless, I didn't know if I had or if he was right about someone visiting me. But all I could gather from him was that he was thinking ever so deeply on whatever happened in the bedroom I resided in. "I have to believe that something in a high position is keeping watch over you."

"Nickolas, tell me what you know." I asked as politely as I could. I didn't want to appear rude to him. I was curious. His eyes landed on mine again from his pacing. He was worried really worried. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead where he frowned. He went back to pacing again, keeping his footing one in front of the other. "Nickolas, please." If I had to plead for him to tell me what he knows, then it's worth the information, if reliable.

He stopped and focused on the ground. "This being…" He looked to me. "The one that is watching you, slipped through my barrier with as much as a little detection." A little detection? Does that mean that this force is more powerful than his magic? "Its total existence is different… not of this plane, but of another. It's no demon that I am sure of. But it's something that is linked through me because it is focused on you." His tone was edged in concern and worry when he forced out those words. When he said 'you' it was of most concern that I thought only my parents held over me. This warlock acts no different from a human being who holds a care to another. Well they are half human for what it's worth; they can't be that different just because their other side is demonical.

"What are you saying? You can't identify this being?"

"Tell me what you know."

"I only know that something destroyed everything in the bedroom but not the bed that I was sleeping on. There's a black scorch mark in a circle on the floor and inside it is all clean."

"Destroyed everything but not the bed you slept on… This being doesn't want harm to come to you. In other words, it is watching you over a cause. Whether its actions are good or bad intentions, you can't rely on me to tell you which one it is. But I can inform you that at the moment, it does not wish to do you harm."

"What doesn't want to do her any harm?" Richet asked coming into the family room. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he wore a white t-shirt that actually hid his muscle, making him appear just slim. His hair was tousled, not yet been arranged to a neat standard. His trousers were baggy once again hiding the muscles that were in his legs. Just like his father, he was muscles, either naturally built, or he had been doing some work. Probably to seduce woman, I thought.

"It's nothing Richet. Nothing of your responsibility." Nickolas reassured him. His dark eyes locked onto his son's dark ones. "Go back upstairs, prepare your body and prepare a duffel bag. We need to move right away."

"Move as in move house? Or…"

"We're only going on a journey. A long one, until Phoenix is safely secured in a safe environment." And safe as in somewhere like the home city of Nephilim. Idris is the only safe enough place that I can think of. I am not so sure about if warlocks can enter that place of Nephilim. I have never been so clear on knowing the rules of Idris. Only once I have entered that sacred ground, where no tainted human with another gene is to change them into something other can enter its grounds.

But now that I looked upon these two half humans, I have a knowing in my stomach that they aren't a fan of Nephilim. But they were familiar with my surname. They were friendly and helpful even though they aren't one to help Nephilim. Was my family really that well known in the Downworlders? Nickolas and Richet helped me even with the knowing of my background, but they recognized my surname and were even more open and helpful. But why did they help me before they knew that I was part of the Swan family?

I do not have the time to be worrying about why they were helpful to me. I have a visitor, someone who is watching me, to worry about. I watched as Nickolas was avoiding telling his son everything, but giving details of why they were moving on a long journey. He was avoiding talking about the one who is watching me, but he did mention it in other terms. I could see that Nickolas was really debating about avoiding the truth with his son. But I could understand when his son isn't really trustworthy with his lack of knowledge and usage of magic.

I sat on the couch. Too much information was swirling inside my head. Someone was watching, focused, and other all curious about me. Nickolas was desperate about something. About protecting me, keeping me away from the thing that is out there. Firstly it was a Novak demon that had survived the barriers of the Nephilim marks protection around my home and destroyed my family and had killed me for a while. Now, there was some other high power, wanting to kill me, wanting me for something, or just plain watching me… I don't know which but it was all frighteningly getting to me in ways that I never allowed before.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Nickolas' voice was high tight with concern. I could hear him, but my stomach was a little queasy, I didn't want to reply. Spinning head, crap eye focus and now hearing disorientation. Nickolas was in front of me, staring straight into my eyes. They widened for a split second and he command something to his son who was instantly moving. Something was taken away because I felt something peeling away from my body. It stung a little, but it was nothing too serious. I lost my focus; all I gained was darkness as my vision. I basked in it and allowed it to consume me.

XxX

This time I was in a different place. It was peaceful and I could feel and hear everything. My senses were accurate and accommodating to me this time. Birds were calling out. The wind was caressing everything with its touch. Animals near and far were talking in their tongues and working through the day. The grass was swishing, gentle and smooth under my feet. They tickled my exposed toes and the wind whipped my dress and caressed my exposed skin. My hair was loose and free, freely exploring the wind where it allowed it to ride. The sky was blue, dotted with various white shapes of clouds. No grey, no darkness, no presence of rain. The sun was high and warm, gracious to the touch. Everything I wanted in my fantasy.

The wind was warm when it touched but gliding down my arms was hot skin. Up they went, gliding over my shoulders and up the neck before going into reverse down to my wrists again. A body was at my back, heat transferring over from the one behind to me. Only the hands and the heat touched me physically. Birds crossed the glade, fluttering their strong magnificent wings and disappear on the other side. The touch was attracting and distracting, but I allowed the wonders of this world enhance my attention more than the one behind me. I was gratified for a while until the pleasant warmness inside my stomach made me turn back to the attention paid to my arms.

"I did say we'd meet soon enough." The voice was husky and deep, but seductive in my ears. Another dream, another visitation from the same guy who I had hoped I wouldn't have to meet so soon. "You're quiet, anything the matter?" This time I could tell that he was using his mouth to speak and not his mind. Is this my world or his, because this place is nicer to be in, more inviting and not pitch darkness. Usually he would say something if I speak my mind. But he's not saying anything like he would if he could hear me. Maybe he couldn't, maybe this world was blocking him from being able to read my mind. If so, this world wasn't his. It would be mine, because that is one of the things I desire. But if he's here…I must desire him too.

"I'm visiting your world this time." He's a visitor, I didn't desire him. "I've noticed that everything you desire is here. Your parents' spirits couldn't make it. You desired their spirits here, my higher ups denied it. I'm here in their place to tell you that they couldn't come. I'll be your entertainment."

"I want my parents."

"I know you do." His tone was sad; I could hear it in his voice. His touch remained at my wrists. His thumb was trailing a circle there, soothing me a little. The warmth increased as he moved closer. He has a delicious smell. Appetizing; leaving me craving for more. I wanted to turn to dig closer into that and the warmth he has, but his hands on my wrists kept me frozen where I am.

The wind changed. It turned cold and vicious. My hair snapped around me. My exposed skin felt frozen and stiff. The branches of the trees rustled and shook violently, daring to rip away from the main branch of the trees. The clouds grew dark and heavy, and thunder rolled and lightning flashed. My eyes remained unblinking as I stared out. Thunder was a loud boom in the atmosphere and the lightning rippled through down to the earth. His voice was distant over the thunder's loud voice. But I could hear him calling my name.

"Phoenix!" He was desperate to get an answer out of me. I could hear it in his tone. I half turned my head to only see his muscular chest with his large arm held forwards, which still was grasped onto my wrist gently from the earlier touch. He wanted my attention, he now has it. "Calm down! This isn't what you want."

"I want my parents."

"You can't have your parents, you know this." Thunder echoed an answer louder than before and lightning instantly crackled through the air and struck near us, sending up earth from its spot. I didn't watch, I had my head half turned to face him. "Phoenix… is this… is this you're doing?" Thunder and lightning didn't decrease in anger, they remained, and lightning pelted the earth like a fist. This wasn't my doing; I don't even know what's happening. This stirring inside of me is like a turning core, producing all kinds of events to happen. The earth's core has a magnificent coating of lava. The under layers of the earth churns and causes disruptions on the surface layer. Similar to the way that my stomach is reacting, churning and creating events inside of me. I feel light and weightless, accepting something, knowing something is happening but being unable to recognize what is happening.

"Phoenix, this is your doing, you must stop this. Getting angry and using your world to show it isn't appropriate. You'll destroy yourself." What is he talking about? I can't destroy myself if I'm doing nothing. I know that I'm just standing here, watching the world crumple and turning into devastation, and as nature works, no human can do anything to stop it. In the distance, past the trees, a swirling void was happening in the clouds. It took form and descended to the ground, forming into the tornado that was just waiting to cause devastation to the planet. "Phoenix, knock it off, you're making it head this way."

Screw life, screw everything, the tornado can suck me up if it solely wants to. But I am not causing anything. This isn't my work; this has nothing to do with me. This is nature doing its cause, doing what it wants to. This is my world and I will let the elements run free. I won't stop them, because I know I can't. I'm just a Nephilim, a human who has the ability to fight the demons who spread their evil. I am nothing more. I do not control the elements; this world is free and can do all that it pleases. I will not, if I can in the first place, stop these chains of events. Once something has started it cannot stop. This is just a dream, I cannot die in it. I cannot do anything, just watch and learn from mistakes.

"Watch and learn mistakes is it?" I widened my eyes. I thought this world blocked him from reading my mind. "You're mind is no longer protected. That means this world is no longer protected. It has lost its provider, its energy. You are filled with bitterness and sadness that you are consumed by it. Letting it overpower you has led to this, and therefore I am able to read your mind again. You want to watch and learn your mistakes? Then so shall it be done."

Everything just suddenly froze and went blank in the blink of an eye.


End file.
